Chained To The Rhythm
"Chained to the Rhythm" is a song by American singer Katy Perry that served as the lead single from her fifth studio album, Witness. It features vocals from Jamaican singer Skip Marley. The artists co-wrote the track with its producers Max Martin and Ali Payami, with additional writing from Sia. Capitol Records released the track on February 10, 2017, as a digital download. "Chained to the Rhythm" is a dancehall and disco song, with lyrics about societal awareness. Lyrics Perry: Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely? Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough Happily numb So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble (Aha) So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble (Aha) So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Marley: It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire, ay Up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling And we about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (Woo!) Perry: Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up (turn it up, turn it up), keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie (like a wasted zombie), yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm It goes on and on and on It goes on and on and on It goes on and on and on 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm Why It Sucks: # The song's existence is utter hypocrisy considering that Katy Perry herself made meaningless songs before and after the song came into being and yet she's giving us a lesson about how pop is causing a negative effect on our generation. Talk about irony. # The lyrics are just a rollercoaster of political agenda shoved in our faces. # Skip Marley sounded off-key in his verse. Not to mention, it was hardly of 20 seconds. The Only Redeeming Quality: # The music video is somewhat creative and sweet. Music Video Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Hypocritical Songs Category:Political Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2017 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome